


You and Me

by AleishaDreams



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bodyswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleishaDreams/pseuds/AleishaDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It just kind of happened one day.</p><p>He woke up at 6 AM as usual. He scratched his head and yawned as usual. Went to the bathroom and crouched a little at the door to prevent his head from smashing against the doorframe as usual. And, at the toilet, he pulled down a bit his short to be able to peacefully pee as usual.</p><p>That’s when he noticed something was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> This mess started at twitter because of @Yukianesa and everything went downhill from there.
> 
> I'm not exactly sorry.

It just kind of happened one day.

He woke up at 6 AM as usual. He scratched his head and yawned as usual. Went to the bathroom and crouched a little at the door to prevent his head from smashing against the doorframe as usual. And, at the toilet, he pulled down a bit his short to be able to peacefully pee as usual.

That’s when he noticed something was wrong.

He ran to the mirror above the sink in that same room and there he… was?

Blue deep and so much alive eyes welcomed him on the crystal, along with black threads of hair crowning his head, and a much noticeable lack of height in his body. He could recognize this appearance anywhere in the world.

It was Haru.

But at the same time it was him?

Without wasting more time, he ran outside the house. It was surprising how he didn’t notice anything weird the moment he woke up, this wasn’t even his own house! But alas he knew that house like the palm of his hand even with closed eyes.

When he reached the stairs, he looked down and there he… was?

Vibrant grass green eyes that widened when spotting him, brunette and really undone hair, and 183 centimeters of body mass was standing at the beginning of the stairs. He also could recognize this appearance anywhere in the world.

It was Makoto.

But at the same time it wasn’t him?

“Haru!” he screamed while going down the stairs, tripping a little because this body wasn’t his.

“Makoto!” the other man screamed and it was so weird to hear him say his name in that voice.

When they were in front of each other, they just stared at the other’s eyes, without knowing exactly what to do.

 

* * *

 

It has been a week since then.

And even if it was frightening at the beginning, they are getting used to this… “New change”. They can’t explain what happened or what thing is to blame for the swap. It’s not like they tried some kind of weird magic trick or something – Makoto is too much of a wuss to even dare – and, honestly, they are busier trying to act like each other to think about anything else.

What’s even worse, they haven’t been able to be “intimate” since that fateful day. Makoto thinks it’s kind of weird the mere act of kissing.

They are sitting on Haru’s – or his? – bed. The curtains at the window are closed because it’s night, so the room is only lightened with a lamp over the desk. It’s a Saturday and Haru – in Makoto’s body – has asked for permission to stay the night over at Haru’s – his own place –. Things are little difficult to differentiate sometimes.

“You don’t have to if you really don’t want.” Haru says with his new voice. It’s so bizarre to look at Makoto’s face being so serious and neutral.

“No, no, it’s ok!” Makoto immediately replies with a shake of his head, making the black threads move around “I’ve been thinking about it. We don’t really know if we are ever going back to normal, so…”

He can feel the red color painting his cheeks, and a sting pain hurts his heart at the thought of maybe never being able to see Haru’s face red again.

“So, we should get used to this, don’t we?” Makoto finishes talking, looking at the green eyes that used to be his.

Haru just nods with a little move, to later close his eyes and move forwards to Makoto looking for a kiss. Makoto gulps a little and reciprocates the closeness, linking his lips to Haru’s.

This isn’t so bad, Makoto thinks, the kiss feels practically the same except that Haru’s lips now are bigger against the thin lips he used to own. But everything changes when he feels a big hand trying to get under his t-shirt. An involuntary yelp full of surprise leaves his lips, breaking the kiss.

“Makoto?” Haru asks him, green eyes not leaving the blue ones.

“It’s—it’s weird.” he confesses.

“You want to stop?”

“No!” he really doesn’t want to stop, “I’ll try harder, I promise.”

Another little nod is offered to be followed by a kiss. Maybe Makoto should be more active and like that the weird feeling will disappear. So he breaks the kiss to lower his lips down Haru’s neck, slightly biting. The other’s hands once again try to get under his clothes and this time he permits it.

Haru’s hands now are big and warm, they feel so powerful and strong against his skin. These hands feel like they could break anything, but are used to touch him with such delicacy he almost feels like some kind of divine being. Does Haru used to feel like this before?

He can’t ponder anymore about it because his thoughts are interrupted when Haru pinches both of his nipples, making him shudder and moan on Haru’s neck.

“Do you like it?” Haru asks him on a soft voice, but Makoto can recognize the smirk on it. It’s not weird for Haru to do this, Makoto used to do this before the swapping because Haru’s nipples in his body are sensitive like that.

Makoto can play this game too.

On a swift movement, Makoto is on his knees on the floor and trying to unzip Haru’s pants. The green eyes widen a little at the other man’s actions, but he still passes a hand through the black hairs.

“Are you going to suck your own dick?” Haru asks. Now that he puts it like that, it sounds totally bizarre.

“Yes, Haru, I’m going to suck it. And you’re going to enjoy it.”

But his lips are closed sealed when he takes out Haru’s half hard dick from under the clothes. Makoto knew his penis is on the big side of the chart, but now looking at it closely he wonders how the fuck Haru used to manage such a thing and make it look easy.

After a last gulp full of courage, Makoto licks his lips and kisses the base of the shaft, massaging the glans with his thumb. He lowers his lips to suck on the ball sack and this is rewarded with a moan coming from above. Makoto mentally smirks at this.

If there’s someone who perfectly knows his body, that would be him. And he is going to take that to his advantage thoroughly.

He licks his hand, making sure to cover it whole with saliva, to later start pumping Haru’s dick. It’s a slow pace with a little pulling at the glans. More moans are heard coming from Haru’s lips, and his body trembles at the touch.

His lips continue to kiss and suck at the base of the dick, sometimes going down to the sack to give it the same treatment. Makoto can feel the member getting harder the more time it passes, getting his palm more wet from the pre-cum leaking from the slit. He opens his blue eyes to look at the green ones, finding them fixed on his image.

It’s weird to find his own face looking at him like that. Does he always look like that when Haru sucks him? The green eyes are dark on desire, lips parted and wet from licking themselves, and the eyebrows are slightly creased.

Makoto finally opens his mouth wide and licks the wet glans, tasting the salty pre-cum. Haru moans more, a little louder this time, and his breathe is getting uneven by the second. Makoto licks his lips again and takes into his mouth the glans, making sure to tighten his lips on the right moment.

His whole body trembles the instant his mouth receives half of Haru’s dick inside. It’s big, hot and the weight resting on his tongue makes it even more real. His lips are wide open and he feels like he can’t hold it anymore, but he knows for a fact that this mouth can take it whole. So he starts moving his head, feeling how Haru’s hot dick leaves and enters his mouth again and again.

Big hands caress his hair suddenly. He opens his blue eyes to see at the green ones above him.

“Like that—“ Haru says on a gasp, “You’re doing it good, Makoto.”

At the praising, his bravery gets bigger and he goes down even more, finally feeling the glans bumping against his throat. Haru moans his name loudly, throwing his head back and tensing his body.

Makoto starts to go deeper and faster, getting embarrassed at the sucking noises he’s making but even more at the moaning he is doing but that gets caught on his busy mouth.

“Your mouth is so small now,” Haru says out of nowhere, his voice a sinful moan, “You’re so good with it, Makoto.”

The one kneeling on the floor just hums and moans as an answer.

By his part, Haruka can feel the hotness and wetness inside of Makoto’s new mouth. The tongue flicking and licking the lower part of his cock, and Makoto’s right hand teasing and caressing the ball sack while the left hand is well positioned on his thigh, tensing and relaxing with each movement of the head.

Makoto’s new face is red as ever and Haru can see the drool falling down his chin. The blue eyes are half-lidded but still so dark and so tempting on their own. Not to mention the thin lips, getting wet on saliva and pre-cum that make them gleam.

“Oh, fuck.” He says at the tight feeling on his gut, “I’m—I’m going to cum, Makoto.”

One of his hands travels to the bed’s edge, clenching the cover, but the other one stays on Makoto’s black hair that also grips tightly. Makoto moans at the treatment. Taking all of his self-control, Haruka slowly stops Makoto and his blood rushes when hearing him gasp for air and his breathe heavy.

He wants him.

He wants him so bad.

So, making use of his new idiotic strength, Haru pulls Makoto back to the bed with the back against the cushion and positions himself over him to kiss him. The kiss is hard and deep, Makoto’s lips are wet and plush from the use and Haru can taste the familiar salty flavor. He moans at the memory of Makoto’s big dick on his mouth.

His hands travel over Makoto’s slim but well shaped sides, up towards the pink nipples that he pinches again, a little harder than before. Makoto’s body squirms and a moan gets trapped between the kiss. His need to have Makoto without clothes makes him break the kiss, to be able to finally pull off the t-shirt and throw it far on the bedroom; Makoto does the same with him, taking away the clothes covering him.

Makoto’s blue eyes widen at the sight of Haru’s body, his chest and his abdomen.

“What?” Haru asks and his voice is raspy in desire.

“I never realized how…” Makoto starts to talk, but the words get lost in the hot air. In their place, Makoto’s new and smaller hands caress Haruka’s chest.

“How muscular I am.” Makoto’s voice is found again.

Haru trembles at the softness of the caresses and Makoto’s hands. These hands feel delicate and cool, making contrast with his hot body and skin. It’s pleasant and enticing, making him wish for more. Haruka takes Makoto’s hands and starts to guide them, slowly, all around his chest and abdomen. His skin gets goosebumps at the touch.

“Haru!” Makoto calls him with a needy voice, moving his hips in a slow motion.

The called man understands immediately and moves his hands to Makoto’s pants, undoing the zipper and later pulling them off along with the underwear. Haruka promptly starts jerking Makoto off, getting a little surprised at how easy is to do so with his new big hand, as if it was made just to be used for this.

Makoto’s dick is warm, he’s hard and wet already so the squelching noises invade the room as well as Makoto’s gasps and moans, begging for more; and so does Haru gives him more, sucking and biting one of Makoto’s nipples.

“I want you, Makoto.” Haruka says with his deep and raspy voice.

“Y—Yes, Haru!” Makoto replies, his face looks so lost in pleasure when he also nods.

Haru kneels on the bed, not stopping his hand once, and uses his free one to reach for the nightstand where the lube is kept. With a skillful flick of his thumb, Haruka opens the bottle of liquid.

“Grab your legs.” Haruka orders. He feels delighted when Makoto obeys without question.

The sight is something else. Seeing his own body like that, open and so receiving, makes his heart beat fast. The slender muscles twitching in pleasure and expectation, the chest moving rapidly because of the heavy breathe and the black hair scattered on the pillow. But the main attraction is those blue eyes looking at him.

So vibrant, so deep and so expressive.

Does Makoto used to think the same when looking at him like that?

Regaining his attention, Haruka covers his fingers with the slick liquid and pours a little more over Makoto’s ass. He slowly pushes the first finger and the hot passage receives him immediately. It’s tight, nothing surprising there as he used to finger himself sometimes. But his fingers now are thicker, so when he pushes the second one he can feel Makoto’s ring muscles contract a little.

But Makoto is still gasping, getting used to the invasion, so Haru continues and starts to finger him.

“Is this alright?” he asks.

“Y-Yes, Haru!”

Makoto’s hands are clenching tightly his legs and Haru can see them tremble. When he seems fit, Haru adds a third finger without interrupting his movements. This time, Makoto jerks a little and Haru can feel his fingers getting pressed.

He so wants to get inside Makoto already.

Moving around a little, Haruka finds Makoto’s prostate and pushes it. This brings Makoto to moan loudly and arch his back beautifully.

“Awn, Haru!” The man moans “Do it now, please—Haru!” His voice is so needy, making his name sound like a pray.

He quickly removes his fingers to cover his dick on more lube. He’s so hard right now he doesn’t know if he’s going to last much, so he presses himself at the base of his shaft.

Getting closer to Makoto, Haru grabs him with one hand on a knee while the other hand directs himself to Makoto’s ass. He pushes a little and the hole looks to small and tight, but he perfectly knows it can take this dick whole – and how it loves this cock –.

With a last push, the glans disappears in front of his eyes when entering Makoto’s body. Makoto’s breathe hitches while throwing his head back, eyes tightly closed and mouth wide open.

“Oh, fuck!”, Makoto moans “Don’t—don’t stop, Haru!”

Not like he is even thinking about that possibility. On contrary, Haruka starts to move his hips now with both hands clasping around Makoto’s own hips. His dick is just half way inside, but he can already feel how tight Makoto is.

Does Makoto used to feel the same as this?

“More! G—give me more, Haru!”

Makoto’s needy voice is so attractive and addictive, it makes Haruka obey immediately and without question; so he grips Makoto’s hips with more force and starts moving deeper until he can feel himself completely inside.

“Oh, **fuck** , it’s so big!” Makoto gasps and his eyes finally open.

“I—I know” Haruka replies with a hasty breath. And oh, does he know. Taking this dick is no game and Haru is proud to be able to handle it. In his previous body, that is.

But there’s no time to waste. He keeps the strong pace of his hips, entering Makoto’s body at the sound of their bodies and skin slapping each other, and the creak of the bed along with the hits against the wall.

On the other hand, it’s the first time Makoto has ever feel something so big inside of him. Of course it’s not the first time he’s the one bottoming, but it’s so much different from Haru’s own dick.

It feels so intense, so strong, Haru is making use of the strength of his new body and he’s doing it expertly. Makoto’s mind is on white, he isn’t able to think of anything rationally and he doesn’t care because that dick feels so good inside of him.

“Makoto,” Haru calls him, so he open his eyes and he can feel his breathe being taken away.

The green eyes are locked on him, the brown hair messy and the tanned skin is gleaming on sweat. Haru’s body – Makoto’s? – looks so raw, his muscles tensing in the right places because of the force he’s using.

“K—kiss me, Makoto.” his lover request and of course he complies, passing his arms around Haru’s neck to pull him closer.

The new angle opens him up even more, allowing Haru’s dick to hit directly over the prostate, and making him tremble and spasm. His mind once again turns white and he can recognize the tension on his pelvis.

“I’m gonna cum, Haru!” Makoto says after breaking the kiss, “I’m cumming, I’m cumming!” His voice is a mess and sounds more like a whimper.

“Cum, Makoto.” Haruka whispers rapidly against his ear and the voice sounds so deep inside his head, “Cum for me, Makoto, do it. I’m going to fill you whole.”

Makoto screams one last time, tensing his body and releasing hot strokes of his white semen across his abdomen and chest. Haru doesn’t stop moving inside of him, making everything more intense, until he tenses too and starts to cum with a silent grunt. Makoto can feel the warmth inside of him.

Their breathes are hasty and uneven, but they are unmoving until Haruka gets out of Makoto and lets himself rest beside him on the bed. Their skin is shimmering because of the sweat but their faces are red, a color that travels down their necks and backs.

“That was…” Makoto begins talking.

“Nice,” Haruka finishes the sentence and his lover chuckles.

“Yeah, it was.”

“Totally should do it again.”

“Haru!”

Makoto sits and with his blue eyes looks at the nightstand, finding some tissues to clean himself.

“What are we doing with this?” Haruka asks, breaking the comfortable silence, “Should we just keep living like this?”

Makoto stares at him and then shrugs.

“It shouldn’t matter, right?” He throws away the used tissue on the trash can with a skillful shot, “What I mean is… we’re together, and that’s what matters, right?”

The one with black hair smiles at the other man, who also gifts him a smile.

“Yes, that’s what matters.”

The next week each of them wake up on their respective bodies, but they still can’t explain what exactly made everything back to normal.

Haru theorizes it’s because they kept having sex every day. Makoto tells him to shut up.

 

 


End file.
